


Somewhere in the Night

by i_want_to_write_you_a_fic



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic/pseuds/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic
Summary: Niall goes looking for adventure. He finds Harry.





	Somewhere in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam/gifts).



> I apologize for how long it’s taken me to write and post this. I hope you like it. X

Traveling across America had always been something Niall wanted to do. When he finally saved up enough money, he packed a bag and was off like a shot. 

One thing he hadn’t thought of, however, was a route to take. Sure, he knew he wanted to  _ go _ on this trip, but he never actually  _ planned _ it. 

That first thirty minutes of the drive left him stumped about where to go, but then he decided that  _ that _ would be the fun part; not knowing where he’d end up next. Normally, he’d plan meticulously, down to the second, what he’d be doing. This way would be an adventure. Something new and exciting. 

Fast forward a few weeks and Niall finds himself in a Waffle House in Tennessee. 

He hadn’t intended to stop this late, but his stomach rumbled loudly and reminded him that he had not eaten since St. Louis. It’s nearing 3AM, though, and he figures there’s enough gas left in the car to get to a motel after he eats and then a gas station in the morning. 

A man slumped over and asleep in a booth in a corner is the only other person in the Waffle House besides the staff. Niall plops down into a barstool with a sigh, rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“What can I get ya to drink, sugar?” an older waitress asks him, chewing on her gum loudly. 

“Um,” Niall starts, his brain slacking, “Dr. Pepper?” 

“We only have uneducated,” the waitress says in her thick, southern accent. “Is that alright, honey?” 

Niall frowns. 

The waitress huffs a laugh. “We have Mr. Pibb.”

“Oh,” Niall says in understanding, smiling and shaking his head in amusement. “That’s fine. Thank you.” 

“Take a gander at the menu and I’ll get that drink right on over,” she says with a smile, walking away. 

Niall’s trying to decide between getting the obvious choice (waffles) or going with the fried egg sandwich when the door opens behind him, the cool air brushing against his ankles as the newcomer enters. He turns on instinct to see who’s just walked in, and when he does, it feels like time stops. 

Because the person who’s currently walking over—more like  _ strutting _ —with a familiar smile sent in the waitress’s way is undeniably the most handsome man Niall has ever had the pleasure of seeing.

“Hi, Helen,” the man says, seating himself a few stools over from Niall. 

Helen chuckles. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

“Oh, you sure do love charming me,” the man says, grinning wide and showing off dimples. “How are you on this fine evening?” 

“Better now, sweetie,” Helen gushes, leaning over the counter to pinch the man’s cheek. “You want your usual?” 

“Please,” the man says, and Helen calls out his order to the chef who’s already started preparing it.

The man’s eyes finally scan his surroundings and land on Niall, who’s been staring unabashedly at the entire exchange, and he startles once the intensity of those green eyes bore into his own blue ones. 

Niall’s cheeks flood with color and he quickly tears his eyes away, accepting his drink with a tight smile. 

“You decide what you want, hun?” Helen asks, notepad and pen in hand.

“Uh.” Niall flounders for a second. “Waffles?” 

The man snorts. “Waffles at Waffle House.” He’s smirking when Niall chances a look at him. “Who’d have thought.”

“Oh, Harry, be nice,” Helen admonishes, but she’s got a small smile on her face. 

“Just teasing, Helen,” Harry promises. 

Helen tells the chef Niall’s order and wanders off to the back, leaving Niall and—apparently—Harry practically by themselves. 

Niall’s beginning to wish he hadn’t left his phone in the car, tearing at his straw wrapper and bouncing his knee anxiously as he waits on his food. 

“You’re not from around here.” 

Niall double takes in Harry’s direction, unsure if he was who Harry was talking to, but he’s looking straight at Niall with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a reply. 

“That wasn’t a question,” Niall finally blurts. 

Harry smiles, leaning his elbow against the counter. “You’re right. It was an observation.” 

That smile is lethal, Niall thinks, and Harry’s curly hair is sticking out awkwardly in places from the sunglasses pushed back in it, never mind it being the middle of the night. But damn if it isn’t endearing.

“No, I’m, uh. I’m just passing through.” 

“Where are you from?” 

“Southern California.” 

Both of Harry’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “And what’s brought you here to Tennessee?” 

Niall shrugs. “Been driving across the country for a few weeks.” 

“Anywhere in particular you’re headed?” Harry wonders, sounding genuinely curious. 

“Not really, no.” 

Helen wanders back in just in time to serve them their food. They both thank her, and then they fall back into a semi-comfortable silence as they begin eating. 

“Do you always come to Waffle House at three in the morning?” Niall asks a little later, cutting his waffles into pieces. 

“Best time to come,” Harry replies around the bite he’s just taken. 

Niall can’t argue with that, he guesses, so he doesn’t offer anything in return. 

“How long do you think you’ll be in town?” Harry asks then, sounding, for the first time since Niall’s been in his presence, hesitant. 

Niall contemplates the question. He glances back at Harry, wonders at the possibilities.  

“I’ll let you know.” 

Harry grins. 

And, well. Niall  _ did _ say he wanted adventure. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading! x


End file.
